


Any Excuse Will Do

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, M/M, Omega Eggsy, Possessive Harry, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry adores touching Eggsy. Maybe because much of the time he still can't believe he's permitted to. What seems a lifetime ago now, he had thought that fleeting squeeze of the younger man's shoulder in The Black Prince after teaching those disrespectful sods a lesson might be all he could ever have. So woefully inadequate, and simultaneously precious-invaluable- for it's rarity. And it is that disbelief that Harry could be this lucky after everything he's lived and done, that compels him to touch his gorgeous boy every chance he gets, and sometimes for no reason at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Excuse Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous who asked for: "Hartwin. Tactile Harry who loves touching Eggsy and is addicted to it especially his nipples and pecs; they are sensitive to begin with. Sneak some spanking in, please. Eggsy is obsessed with kissing Harry, marking him with hickeys. They both are possessive of each other more so when Eggsy is pregnant, sexy angel, people don't get he's off limits eg, new recruits. Domesticity, looking into their home life with diabolical children. TQ."
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Harry _adores_ touching Eggsy. Maybe because much of the time he still can't believe he's permitted to. What seems a lifetime ago now, he had thought that fleeting squeeze of the younger man's shoulder in The Black Prince after teaching those disrespectful sods a lesson might be all he could ever have. So woefully inadequate, and simultaneously precious-invaluable- for it's rarity.

He'd barely known Eggsy then, besides what research Merlin and his wizards had been able turn up in their digging into his background. But from the moment Harry had watched him walking out of the police station, more than a little confused by his sudden release while the older man had been leaning up against the railings of the steps... the attraction had been immediate. The desire to touch, to pull the beautiful omega into his arms and never let him go, likewise.

And it is that disbelief that Harry could be this lucky after everything he's lived and done, that compels him to touch his gorgeous boy every chance he gets, and sometimes for no reason at all. Harry lets his finger brush against his whenever they are exchanging papers or reports. Allows a hand to rest on the small of his back whenever they are leaving or entering a room. It's not quite the same, or nearly as good, but his leg always drifts towards him- altogether imperceptible to any outside observers when they are seated beside one another at the table, but eager to rest thigh, knee, whatever he can get away with against Eggsy.

It's more than a little silly, even childish perhaps, and ridiculous how subtly possessive these gestures can become when they have an audience, but Eggsy, bless him, has never called him out or scolded him for it. Instead the omega seems to revel in it, always leaning into his touches with a soft, barely audible purr of contentment, a measurable weight and tension lifted from his shoulders and body upon any sort of contact with his alpha.

Eggsy as it turns out, is just as capable of the same sort of possessiveness with him. And that thought, well it does things to Harry. Because it only makes sense that a man like him would be keep a keen eye for any hint of competition: Eggsy is an incredibly attractive young omega that might appeal to untold number of alphas. But him? Well, he can objectively acknowledge that he's kept himself in good shape (fit as fuck, his his lover enjoys telling him), but most omegas aren't looking for an alpha that's quite so old. Eggsy though, that perfect boy, he has treated Harry from the beginning as though he's the luckiest omega there is to be with him, as though Harry might be snatched away from him by another, somehow better omega at any time. As if that could ever happen, it is ridiculous, and Harry tells him so; Eggsy has very quickly become the most important person in his world.

Nevertheless Eggsy is fastidious about marking what he considers to be _his_ , making sure with every time the pair of them have stolen moments together to bite, worry, and suck at various parts of his neck to leave his brand there on the older man's skin, more often than not above the collar line. And really the boy knows better, knows that leaving such evidence of himself behind on the alpha will result in Merlin's teasing and the other knights awkwardly avoiding staring at the vivid markings in stark relief against his paler skin; but spanking him for it is not only hypocritical, it's exactly what the cheeky, impertinent boy was after in the first place, so eventually they stop pretending it's anything other than a kind of foreplay for the pair of them. It's yet another opportunity for Harry to touch, to mark Eggsy as his, even if it's somewhere no one will be privy to seeing. And if Harry takes a small perverse sense of pride watching the younger man squirm ever so slightly in his seat in meetings afterwards fighting a pinch of discomfort and the twinge of arousal, well that's nobody's business but theirs.

Until one particularly strong and eventful heat that is. Harry hadn't even been certain of his ability to go into rut anymore, but it seemed that even his body couldn't deny Eggsy anything he wanted. The bite was planned, something they had talked long and hard about well in advanced; Eggsy finally wearing Harry down and convincing the alpha there wasn't anyone else for him and he wasn't about to change his mind, now or ever. The orgasm that followed their solidifying their bond with one another once and for all was indescribable and unlike anything either had been expecting or prepared for. And then another surprise had come some weeks later when Eggsy had returned from a mission with Roxy and spent his recuperation days spending increasingly more time with Mr. Pickle in the loo, and fighting to keep down food. Concerned for his mate, and more than a little worried their last mark might have slipped him something sinister and previously unnoticed, Harry had the medical lab run a full work-up.

Eggsy bitched the entire time he was being poked and prodded about 'overprotective alpha-instincts,' even as both knew full well the boy actually relished the previously rare feeling of being looked after and cared for as much as Harry did. Later the lab results proved it wasn't poison, a virus, or even a cold, but the distinct presence of a new, entirely natural hormone in the young omega's body. A pup.

There was a long moment of silence that fell between them at the news, of sufficient length to make the nurse uncomfortable enough he excused herself on the pretense of giving them both some privacy. They hadn't planned this. In fact despite Harry's previous almost certainty by now the possibility to father any children had passed him by Eggsy was on the same birth control that any of the other Kingsmen designated omega were on. One or the other of them, or perhaps both, were simply fertile enough to defy the odds. And though the alpha was pretty sure it was his much younger omega mate's body at work, Eggsy is still occasionally ribbing him about having 'super spy sperm'.

"I'm keeping 'em, 'arry," Eggsy whispers softly, one hand drifting both reverent- and protectively over his abdomen, which has yet to bear any notable signs of the little life blooming inside of it, the omega finally dragging his eyes up to meet the older man's, unspokenly challenging the alpha to contest this decision.

"Of course we are," Harry replies, voice full of awe as his hand covers his mates. And apparently this is exactly the right response because Eggsy beams, happy tears flooding green eyes before he's thrown himself into hugging an burrowing as much as he can into the alpha at his side. "Did you really believe I would try to tell you otherwise," Harry asks softly into his hair a moment later, because he knows some alphas might, the drive to mate may be almost instinctual, but not every alpha has any sort of paternal desires and impulses. Harry knows that for some that possessiveness runs deeper, bleeds into not just touch or marking but control, but he has never used his position as an alpha to push his will onto Eggsy, not at least unless his boy has asked him to, and certainly never outside of their home, well... or his office when his cheeky boy sets his mind to seducing him, and he certainly isn't about to do so now, not when his omega-who's already been everything he could ever have hoped for, is offering him still more of himself, the promise of a still brighter, and even more full future together.

"Well, we don't exactly live the safest lives," Eggsy mumbles with a barely perceptible shrug of his shoulders whole he's still pressed in against Harry.

"Mm, maybe not, I like to think we and our friends are smart enough people to figure out how we can make this work," Harry replies softly, one hand reaching up to comb through the omega's hair in a reassuring and tender gesture of love.

"You think," Eggsy asks hopefully, looking up from his chest to meet his eyes once more.

"I do," the alpha nods, drawing the younger man, the bearer of his pup, into a long, soft kiss.

And if Eggsy had to contend with Harry being a bit possessive before... it's nothing compared to the way that the alpha is taking to the pregnancy. Effectively benched from everything but the absolute simplest and most removed field missions, the young omega begins working with Merlin instead, handling other knight's missions, and helping to train the new recruits. Even so, much to the tech wizard's amusement, Eggsy has to alert the other members of Kingsmen to his condition several weeks before they had planned to because one of the newbies makes the mistake of trying to high-five Galahad for leading their team to victory in a rousing recreational game of capture the flag, prompting Arthur to see red.

"Don't worry, he won't fire or disappear 'ya or nothin'. You still got just as much chance to become a Kingsmen as the rest of 'em, just bad luck, bruv," Eggsy confides apologetically to the young prospective agent, when the omega's finally managed to successfully calm his mate, and Merlin has busied him with the newest reports. "A few weeks ago and he woulda just gotten a bit more handsy with me. Now you gotta deal wif his papa bear instincts. Didn't know it was gonna be that bad, or I'd have said somethin' to you lot sooner."

"Is that recruit okay," Harry asks softly, a bit guiltily, when the pair of them are lying in bed together later that evening. Eggsy snorts.

"You mean Roxy's candidate you nearly scared to death this afternoon wif you're little ' _don't touch my omega_ ' stunt," Eggsy smirks, curling in closer, and nuzzling up against the alpha's neck. "I reckon you owe him, and maybe Rox somethin' real nice, but yeah, he'll be fine."

"You aren't upset with me?"

"For what? Anyway, what good would that do? We both know this is the new normal for at least the next 6 months or so," Eggsy smiles softly. "Besides I'm betting you can make it up to me," the young boy smirks, pulling back just enough to wink at him.

So Harry pulls back the covers and flips the pair of them over, working his omega out of his loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms so he can get to work doing just that. Eggsy's soft pink nipples have always been a weakness for the omega, now though with his hormones running high, even the way his shirt rubs against them as he's walking seems to make them draw into peaks, and stir something within him. Harry has scarcely touched him and already the omega is incredibly responsive to his fingertips dragging over his skin, to his lips peppering his chest with kisses everywhere but where he needs them the most. And then the alpha is laving his tongue over his nipples, coaxing them to produce what will nourish their pup when it arrives though both are well aware they can't yet, and it's almost too much. Eggsy is moaning, gasping a litany of swears and Harry's name, leaking and desperately seeking any friction he can find against his mate, until finally when he's nearly stimulated to the point of over-sensitivity, the alpha takes pity on him and takes Eggsy in hand stroking him in tandem to his touches and kisses until he comes with a cry.

"Beautiful," Harry is whispering softly when the omega comes back down, slowly regaining his senses and awareness of his surroundings. He's still kissing him, touching and worshiping every inch of him he can, though the alpha's carefully avoiding his nipples now to avoid the sensation actually becoming too much and hurting him. He kisses the omega's pecks, the hollow of his throat, and up his neck, worries at his ear lobe before slowly crawling up the bed to rest beside him, pulling a nearly boneless Eggsy into his arms once more. "So beautiful, my gorgeous, perfect boy. My omega," he praises, and yeah, if he hadn't just made him see stars, Eggsy is all but sure Harry's words of encouragement and worship might be enough to elicit his cock's interest. It could be because he's an omega, but he prefers to believe it's because it's Harry saying all those things about him, in any case, Harry is the only one that can do this to him anymore, even if the alpha would allow it. Harry is still whispering sweet things into his ear, but it's clear he doesn't actually expect any sort of response from him. Eggsy thinks that perhaps he may have managed a mumbled 'I love you,' as he drug the older man's arm over him, flattening his palm against the slightest hint of a bump before he's drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Anon, I didn't quite get into their future with diabolical children here, but I just wasn't sure how to incorporate it into the largely PWP structure of the rest of the piece. Hopefully I will write something else in the near future with some Hartwin children and domesticity that will be to your liking, but hopefully you enjoyed this in the meantime.


End file.
